vikingclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Tips
On General Game Play Remember, Chieftains are probably the single most important thing to have. Somebody could have full FP bought items, all of the best warriors and weapons, but if they have a significantly lower (20+) amount of chieftains, they will lose unless they use more stamina in a single attack. Even then, the win is debateable. Money will dictate how you play until higher levels. You might not be able to fight people because you can't afford to buy the latest weapons, etc. So make sure you spend an argueable amount on your Empire otherwise you will be scrounging for scraps. It is possible to get 100+ levels in one day, from 1 to 100, but you will be a ragtag clan leader until you get your empire set up, especially if you play the way I play. Leveling The fastest way to level is, of course, fighting people. It is possible to get 60+ XP in one attack, and I've done it several times. My character's stamina is fairly low, 203, but if I can get the right people set up, 40-60 XP an attack is enough to level up on top of Adventures. For low levels, the most important thing to remember is if you fight people for levels, you're going to constantly be low on money until you hit level 40, where the missions start giving more money to you. Play wisely with your cash, don't be too much of a hoarder, but also balance your shopping sprees girl. Warriors You gain warriors as you progress throughout the game. However, after you have leveled up a bit and better warriors become available for you to purchase, they begin to incur proportionately more money to buy and for their upkeep. The same is true of weapons. It is quite common, early on in the game, for a spending spree to be stopped in it's tracks because the income from empire earnings cannot cover the cost of the weapons and/or warriors you are trying to buy. having a huge Empire will help you the most. My character is fairly low, at 254, but my empire gives me 1,337,605,400 coins an hour. But my upkeep from Warriors and Weapons is 41,734,100 coins, so that is minused from my total income every hour. There are people that are past level 5,000, so imagine what their Empire looks like, eh? Weapons Weapons are more vital than warriors. They cost more to buy, have a higher Upkeep, and you can have less of them per chieftain. This is why you must choose wisely, If you go buy several lesser weapons because they are cheaper, keep in mind that one or two of the stronger weapons will have overpowered all of those that you just bought, so you will lose against someone that has two or three of the stronger weapons even though you have more weapons in total. It is worth it to not have your clan at full strength with weapons if you are buying the more expensive, powerful weapons. Bosses Bosses are a great way to earn XP, Cash, and Money. I can destroy bosses in a matter of seconds, record being 0:22 (0 minutes, 22 seconds). I get 300+ XP per attack, as i use a Power Attack with 20 stamina behind it, do 14k of damage, take a few, and get a little bit of gold. My stats are babyish compared to a large general populace of VC, which again just shows that if you think things are hard now, just wait. But upon defeating a boss, you get a semi-useable weapon/armor, a lot of XP that will fill at least 45% of your XP bar, and some gold. I'd say the most important things about bosses, though, is that you have to defeat them multiple times to reach higher level bosses. An easy one is the Aegir's Keeper in Aegir's Passage, you have to defeat the Level 5 Serpent Sorceress to fight him, and he's in a lot higher level area than the Sorceress. Another important thing about bosses is that they have a cooldown timer, or "Regenerating" timer, so you can't keep destroying bosses every day all day with your buddies for easy levels. These are usually over a day, and I believe they get longer. Your friends can join in if you "Call for Help" Your Stats To successful attack bosses you will first need to boost up your Stamina and even more importantly your Health. Your health should be at least 8,000 to be able to hit any of the regular bosses with any ease but 20,000 - 30,000 would be my recommendation. The more health you have the more damage you can do with a set amount of stamina. Although a lot of health can help you with bosses it can also make you a target for higher level/larger clan enemies because more health means they can get in more hits on you before your health gets too low to attack. Once someone learns this you might find them coming back to attack you time after time because the pickings they get from you are so good. The amount of stamina you have will dictate how much stamina you can use for a single attack and/or how many attack you can mount. There is no upper limit on how much stamina you should have just bear in mind that you only regenerate a maximum of 50 when you level up. Go For the Kill or Wait For the Kill There are two separate strategies you can employ when you go after a boss. Go out for drop items or go for the Minimum Damage Kill Reward The simpler way is to go for the drop items. You would think this would be as simple as just to keep attacking until the boss is dead, you reach the damage limit set by the originator or you run out of stamina but of course it isn't that simple. Above and beyond the random factor built in to the system, too little damage per hit and the chance of getting a drop falls, too much damage per hit and you might be wasting stamina. The more complicated method is to go for the Minimum Damage Kill Reward (MDKR). The object in this case is get the items that appear when a boss is defeated. These are generally more powerful than the normal drop items of that boss. Lower level bosses may not have any or may have random MDKR. The tricky bit is to do just enough damage to get you over the MKDR threshold. You find out what this figure is by scrolling down and clicking on the Rewards tab. The trick part is estimating how much stamina you will need in order to reach the MDKR level. Different bosses will have different thresholds and even the same boss' threshold will vary according to level, the higher the level the less damage you will do. Another minor headache is collecting after the boss is defeated. You only have a margin of about 2 - 3 days to collect your reward after which it is lost. Not a problem for a daily player but if you only play 2 - 3 week this may affect you. Another danger you face is that the boss may not be defeated with the time limit so nobody gets rewarded. Both strategies will get drops, both will get MDKRs it should be noted though that once you go over the minimum damage the increase in XP and coins do not make it worthwhile to continue attacking so the 2nd strategy is the wisest. World Bosses World bosses are a tad bit random, I've had my account for 532 days and for a vast majority of that I'd just hoard all my coins, check bosses, every now and then go complete a mission, and I haven't seen a World Boss until last week. World Bosses have massive amounts of health with relatively low attack and defense compared. You can attack them once every four hours, regardless whether it's a regular or power attack. The Rewards are based on what level you are and how often you attack the world boss. The first is three attacks at Level 1, the next is Six at Level 75 (if i remember correctly) the next is Nine attacks at Level 150, and the rewards go higher and higher by a factor of 2 on Levels, and a factor of 3 on attacks. My brother and I were fairly disappointed at our Rewards, which were the first three Levels 1-150. as our FP bought items were twice as good as the drops.